homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
092817-A-Ghost-In-The-Machine
AA: Duck's phone lights up. On the screen, against a plain white background, is one word; Traitor. AA: The large TV screen, hanging on a wall of the room, turns on, only to yield static and white noise. AC: Duck jumps. It was hard not to, though she only briefly glances at the phone it's the T.V. that concerns her more. AC: She. Doesn't even try to turn it off best to just leave it alone um... AA: The static resolves into a quick series of images. AA: Flashes of burning human cities. AA: Falling ancient wonders. AA: All older pictures, that would have shown up in troll victory propaganda. AA: She can even recognize some Alternian banners underneath them. AA: It moves away from these images, to a still shot of Duck herself, not so long ago, with a gun in her hand. AA: It stays here, for a few moments, before resolving once more to the word TRAITOR. AC: She frowns, this all looks like what Kyle used to show them... She didn't like it then she didn't like it now. Duck's curling up on her bed. AC: Duck didn't even pul- She shakes her head. No. No they were in that together. AC: Traitor has a lot of meanings... AA: Her phone plays the sound of a gunshot. AC: Duck flinches, closing her eyes before blindly pushing the phone of the bed with her foot. AA: Mute's face appears on the larger screen- it looks recent. She can see bars in the foreground. AA: At the corners of the screen, clocks tick down. AA: The television, now, plays a quieter gunshot. AC: The flash of the screen has her opening her eyes. She drops her book jumping forward slightly, "No!! He said Mute would be safe." AA: Mute's face fades into the Autocrat's, slowly. It's a good angle on him. He probably had it published at some press event. AA: The screen crackles, and abruptly shifts to a picture of the deceased empress, Aaisha. AA: Below the picture is the caption, in both Alternian and English; Her Imperial Kindness. AC: "I know her, I know. She and my mother set up the marriage...?" Duck is looking incredibly disturbed AA: The image cracks. Aaisha's face slowly melds into Duck's. It's a neat photoshop. AC: Duck wishes she could do that holy fuck. AA: Her phone quietly plays an Alternian war march. AA: Duck may recognize it as the phenomenally popular “If You Aliens Were Not Meant To Die At Our Hands, Why Are You All So Pitifully Incapable Of Defending Yourselves?!”. AC: A lot of the people in the compound liked tearing that movie up yea... She shifts in closer on herself. AA: Duck's face shifts to Varani's. AA: Varani's, into Heftka's. AA: Rita's. AA: Elle's. AA: Four gunshots. AA: The sound of a guillotine blade dropping. AC: Duck jumps, tears are starting to gather in her eyes. "That. None of that..." AC: "Nyarla wouldn't let that happen.." AA: Both screens go black and silent. The lights in the room flicker and fail. AA: A picture of Earth and Alternia, linked together, appears on the screen, slowly rotating. AC: "This isn't... nice... at all-l," she hiccups a little backing up against her pillows AA: The planets fade, and Rita's face appears on the screen. Near her, cropped somewhat, are Elle and Heftka. It looks like a selfie. Heftka is slightly blurred from laughing. AA: It's a nice selfie. AC: It is a nice selfie. Duck relaxs a little bit though she's confused. AC: "Why all t-the pictures??" she murmurs to herself. AA: The lights turn back on, and the larger screen shuts itself off. AA: Her phone buzzes. AA: She's getting a call! AA: It doesn't list any number. AC: Oooohgoodness um. After jumping enough for the book to fall out of her hands, Duck is scrambling to the side of the bed for the phone. AC: She looks uh. Kinda silly and is uuuum. Questioning why she's doing this? AC: She answers the phone. AA: There is silence, for a moment. AA: And then the phone, a step above the volume the speakers should be able to play, makes a GUNSHOT. AA: It then turns off. AC: Duck makes a high pitched noise, a mix between a scream and a sob and she drops the phone from her hand. AC: She doesn't want to be in the room anymore... AA: The larger screen turns back on. AA: A ♥ appears. AA: It remains, for a few seconds, before it shuts down again. AC: W h a t??? Duck is. She's just going to leave bye. Duck absconds. Category:Thalya Category:Duck